Amour impossible qui le deviendra
by viper666
Summary: Alors que Albus venait de pénétré dans le train avec Rosie et James, une jeune filles avec les cheveux noirs qui est vêtu d’une pair de pantalon noir et une camisole noir avec un collier noir avec une croix noir qui pend.
1. bienvenue

_**Chapitre un : bienvenue**_

Al se retrouva face à face avec une fille très étrange, elle sembla morte. Le teint pale et vêtu de noir tout pour dire que si elle n'était pas à Serpentard elle y sera bientôt.

Euh désolé mais nous voudrions passé, lança James

Et si je veux pas, lâcha-t-elle

Bin tu n'as pas trop le choix ma petite, répliqua-t-il

Avez-vous vu mon cousin Scorpius? demanda-t-elle

Malfoy! non pour l'amour de dieu, merci, lâcha Rosie

Elle leva la tête vers Rosie ces yeux étaient noirs comme c'eux d'un corbeau. Elle ne sembla pas contente de ce que Rosie avait dit.

As-tu un problème avec lui? dit-elle sèchement

Non pas encore en tout cas! répondit cette dernière

- Tant mieux pour toi, pauvre tache! lança-t-elle

Elle tourna les talons et disparu de leur vision. Ils se regardèrent puis continuèrent leur chemin à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Ils rentrèrent dans un compartiment, Scorpius dort sur l'un des bancs alors ils décidèrent de s'asseoir sur l'autre banc. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bang sonore et fit place à la fille de tantôt. Scorpius se réveilla en sursaut en criant : « Kathy! »

Je t'ai enfin trouvé! avec eux! dit-elle

Hum je te présente Rosie Weasley, James et Albus Potter. Vous autre je vous présente…dit Scorpius

Kathy J. Zabini! interrompit-elle

Malfoy se recoucha sur le banc.

Je suis désolé pour tantôt mais tu est partie trop vite avant je ne t'aie dit que c'était une joke. Il est très gentil Malfoy mais bien sûr sa dépend des fois parce que…dit Rose

Kathy ne l'écoutait pas elle regardait James. Leur regards se croisèrent, Kathy rosie un peut. Elle partie en courrant et rentra dans un compartiment plus loin.

Où est-elle partie? Demande Scorpius en relevant la tête

Il savait qu'elle avait un faible pour James mais sa ne se voyait pas trop devant son père.

J'en ai aucune idée mais elle est bizarre, lança Albus

Je sait mais disons qu'elle a le caractère de sa mère et la personnalité de son père. il ne faut pas la faire enrager parce qu'elle est très protectrice envers moi, elle pence que je retient de ma mère mais elle se trompe mais j'aime sa quand elle s'occupe de moi comme sa je me sens aimer par quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents, dit Scorpius avec un sourire aux lèvres

Plus loin dans un autre compartiment, Kathy était assise avec deux filles comme elle.

Pourquoi tes joues sont rose? demande Sartha-Ann

Sartha-Ann a les cheveux blonds avec des mèches noires et les yeux bruns. Elle est vêtu d'une robe cramoisie.

Je…je ne sais pas, répondit Kathy

As-tu trouvé Malfoy? dit Éliza

Oui et il est disons avec du monde qu'il connaît très bien. Alors je n'ai pas à me faire du soucie pour lui. En tout cas pour le moment, répondit Kathy en regardant la porte

Éliza a les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux bleus clairs. Elle est vêtu d'une camisole noire et une jupe cramoisie.

Kathy ne savait plus quoi faire, si elle montrait aux autres ces sentiments pour James, ils riront peut-être d'elle mais lui que va-t-il penser de ça. Après tout c'est son opinion qui compte le plus. « c'est impossible cette histoire d'amour puis que je vais être à Serpentard. » pensa-t-elle.

Kathy, es-tu encore avec nous? cria Sartha-Ann

Quoi? Ah désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Je me demandais si… non en faite c'est ridicule, dit Kathy


	2. choix des maisons

_**Chapitre deux: choix des maisons**_

La pensée de vouloir être dans Griffondor passa dans la tête à Kathy. James, Albus, Rosie et Scorpius se regardèrent sans dire un mot puis le silence fût rompu par le bruit qui disait aux gens qu'ils sont arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Tous les premières années se dirigèrent vers Hadgrid. Scorpius alla s'assir dans la même barque que Kathy et ses amies. Kathy regarda un dernière fois en direction de James.

Depuis quand te tiens-tu avec eux?demande Kathy à Scorpius

Bah je sais pas, je ne les déteste pas et je crois qu'eux aussi m'aiment bien, répondit-il

Okays! mais pourquoi me l'as-tu pas dit avant, j'aurais peut-être pas eu l'air d'une conne très protectrice avec le petit Scorpius, lâcha Kathy

Désolé, je suis…je pensais pas que sa posait un problème d'être comme ça avec moi. Je me sens bien sous ton aile Kathy, tu sais que tu es comme m'a deuxième mère, répond Scorpius

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves de première année. Neville Londubat se place à côté du choipeau.

Quand je vais nommer votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et je poserai le choipeau sur votre tête pour qu'il vous dise votre maison, dit-il, Éliza Ardart!

Serpentard!cria le choipeau

Sartha-Ann Ardart!

Serpentard!

Plusieurs noms passent, puis vient le tour de…

Kathy Jedusor Zabini!

C'est difficile, tu ressemble à ton père mais tu as la personnalitée de ta mère. Eum… Griffondor!cria-t-il

Tous avaient la bouce ouverte, Kathy était surprise par ce choix puis alla voir Scorpius.

Je pense que c'est normal ma mère est moldue et est le contraire de Blaise Zabini, murmura-t-elle puis elle va s'asseoir à la table des Griffondor

Scorpius Malfoy!

Serpentard!

Albus Severus Potter!

Griffondor!

Rosie Weasley!

Griffondor!

Rosie vient s'asseoir à côté de Kathy.

Salut, comme ça tu es à Griffondor. Comment va réagir ton père? dit Rosie

Kathy tourna la tête vers cette dernière puis sourie.

Je me fou de lui, c'est ma vie et ma mère sera très contente de moi car elle n'aime pas la maison de Serpentard, répond-elle


	3. classe de métamorphose

_**Chapitre trois: classe de**__** métamorphose**_

Sa fait déjà trois mois que l'école est commencée, Kathy et Rosie sont devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Sauf que Kathy est devenue une humiliation pour Scorpius.

Malfoy! reviens, je dois te parler, crie Kathy

Non! je ne parle pas au traitre de sang. Tu n'es plus de ma famille maintenant puisque ma nouvelle famille c'est Serpentard et tu n'en fais pas partie, cri ce dernier

Quoi? comment peux-tu me traité insi? cria Kathy

C'est facile maintenant il te renit pauvre tâche, dit Éliza

C'est eux qui ton dit de faire sa, c'est ces pauvres deumeré qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. tu me décois, réplique Kathy

Ta gueule pauvre têche, tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles, dit Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy! tu vas le regretter, dit Kathy avec colère, Comment peux-tu oser agir de cette façon vaec moi?

Kath laisse-le faire, il reveindra à la raison tôt ou tard, dit Rosie en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie

Kathy regarde une dernière fois son cousin puis fît un sourire à Rosie.

Tu penses à qui? demande Rosie, À James!

Hein! quoi? de quoi tu parles, non jamais de la vie surtout pas durant mes cours voyons. Aille faut pas qu,il sâche qu'une fille s'intéresse à lui en tout cas pas une de plus, dit Kathy avec un peut de gêne

D'accord je lui dirai rien si tu veux pas, répondit rapidement Rosie

Elles se regardent puis se mettent à rire pour rien.

Il nous faut des surnoms! dit Rosie avec entousiasme

Okays mais quoi! dit Kathy

Jene sais pas...eum...peut-être Butterfly ou ocelot pour moi. mais toi, je ne sais pas, dit Rosie

Starfly mais toi je trouve que Moonlife sa te vas mieux, dit Kathy

Tu crois! mais attend, j'ai une idée, on pourrait fouiller dans les livres à la bibliothèque et trouver comment devenir un animagus et là on va pouvoir trouver nos surnoms, dit Rosie déterminer

Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée. dison que je sais pas pourquoi j'ai un peu peur. tire s'ils découvrent ça on pourrait être puni, dit Kathy,Mais dans le fond je devrais m'en foutre.

Alors se midi...

Non, on va y aller tout de suite après le cours, murmura Kathy

Rosie surprise par ce que venait de dire son amie, elle dit "oui" de la tête. Albus se place à leur côté et murmure:­ "Je peux venir avec vous! Jadirai rien et on sera trois." Elles firent oui d'un breff signe de tête.


	4. Rêve

_**Chapitre 4: rêves**_

Kathy est couchée sur son bureau en métamorphose. Elle rêve à James.

Elle se trouve dans la salle commune, couché sur le vendre sur l'un des divans qui s'y trouve. Kathy écrit une lettre à sa mère pour lui raconter se qu'elle ressent pour un gars puis qu'elle aime raconter des trucks à Emily Jedusor. James s'avance tranquillement vers elle, sas faire un seul bruit, il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité.

Kathy, retourne-toi! Devine qui sera à toi, dit James d'une voix sensuelle

Kathy range sa lettre à toute vitesse.«Écoute Scrakback! Je veux pas te vexer mais tu ne m'intéresses pas donc fiche moi la paix.» Elle se retourne surprise car ce n'était pas Andrew Scrakback mais son James Potter.

Dé… désolé, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Aille je ne suis pas supposé être la sœur à Zabini. Tire la famille que tu détestes le plus, dit Kathy

J'ai changé d'idée à ton sujet. Tu m'existes, je ne suis plus capable de resté à l'écart de toi, lance James

Tu es sérieux ou tu joues avec moi, demande-t-elle

Toi et moi c'est pour la vie, dit James tout en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'entrainer dans son dortoir

Il la dépose sur son lit, se place au-dessus d'elle et lui donne un bec sur le front. Kathy lui fît un petit sourire puis se mis à rire. James l'a regarde puis il décide de commencer à lui détaché sa chemise se qui fît rire encore plus Kathy. Quand il eut fini avec la chemise de Kathy, il entreprit de lui enlever sa jupe mais cette dernière l'interrompit.

Attend! Es-tu su de ressentir quelque chose pour moi pas jute de l'attirance physique? demande-t-elle

Mais bien sûre qu'il y a plus que de l'attirance physique. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, la fille qui fait battre mon cœur. Tu es ma raison d'être, lui dit-il avant d'aller l'embrassé

Il continue se qu'il a commencé avec sa jupe, puis son soutien-gorge et ensuite sa petite culotte. Elle rosie un peu mais sa James trouve qu'elle est encore plus mignonne comme ça. Il retira son chandail lentement pour la faire l'engire plus longtemps. Les rideaux autour du lit se refermèrent et le chandail à James puis le reste de ses vêtements disparu.

Impatiente! Murmura James en s'approchant d'elle

Il se place entre les cuisses de cette dernière, la pénétra doucement. Kathy fît une grimace de douleur ce qui stoppa James. Mais cette dernière le força à continuer. Alors il fait des va et viens de plus en plus vite ce qui fait lâché des petits crient à sa partenaire. James se sent plus fort, mais quand Kathy le pris pas le cou pour l'embrassé ce dernier se vida en même temps dans sa partenaire tout en poussant un petit cri. Il se retira lentement tout en regardant Kathy dans les yeux. Cette dernière avait les joues rouges puis ils étaient tout humides.

Le bruit d'une cloche la fait sortir de son rêve, elle se lève de sa chaise tranquillement. Rosie et Albus l'attendent à la bibliothèque depuis quelque seconde Kathy arrive en en courant et se fait percuté par James qui lui marchait tranquillement.

Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas, lance James en se relevant

Kathy qui avait cogné un mur se relève avec plus de difficulté. Elle regarde James puis rentre dans la bibliothèque qt va rejoindre ces amis.


	5. l'animal qui nous défini le plus

_**Chapitre 5: L'animal qui nous défini le plus**_

Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'Albus.

Bon, j'ai trouvé comment faire pour être, dit Rosie

Un animagus, murmure Albus

Et? Demande Kathy

Il nous faut trouver notre totem, l'animal qui nous représente le plus, dit Rosie

Moi c'est le lynx donc mon surnom sera Lynxie, dit Kathy

Okays! Moi c'est un faucon donc… je ne sais pas sa sera quoi mon surnom, dit Albus

Fuck, c'est super moi je trouve comme surnom, dit Kathy en se levant d'un seul bond

Moi sa sera… un loup sa me représentes-tu? demande Rosie

Oui et tu seras… dit Albus

Moona! Dit Kathy

Lynxie, Fuck et Moona trois amis inséparables, dit Rosie

Kathy frota le dos de sa tête avec sa main droite, c'est mouillé. Elle regard sa main, elle est pleine de sang. Elle se lève puis sort en courant de la bibliothèque pour aller à l'infermerie. Mais elle rencontre encore James mais cette fois elle lui tombe dessus. Kathy se relève en poussant avec ses mains sur le torse à James ce qui fit une trace de main rouge sur sa chemise blanche. James se lève à son tour. Kathy se sent étourdie.

-Sa va? demande James en la voyant  
-Oui! dit Kathy

Mais cette dernière perdie connaicence dès qu'il lui tourne le dos. il se retourne d'un coup en entendant le bruit. il se précipite à ses côtés, la prend dans ses bras et la transporte tranquillement à l'infermerie pour ne pas l'échaper. sur le chemin, il rencontre Scorpius, Sartha-Ann, Éliza et Anthony Zabini le demi-frère à Kathy. Ils le regardent passé puis se rendent compte que c'est Kathy. Anthony et Scorpius les suivent tandis que les autres restent là.

Arrivé à l'infermerie, l'infèrmière vient les acceuilir.

-Que c'est-il passé monsieur Potter? demande-t-elle  
-On c'est foncé dedant puis elle c'est lever. elle ne semblait pas bien mais elle ma dit que sa allait alors j'allais partir quand j'ai entendu un bruit quand je me suis retourné elle était étendu sur le sol, dit James  
-Bon dépose là sur le lit, je reviens. dit-elle

Il la dépose doucement sur un des lit puis prend un chaise et s'assi à ses côtés. Scorpius et Anthony entrent dans l'infermerie, James se lève d'un bond. Anthony s'avance en vitesse vers ce dernier, le prend par le collet puis le plaque contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? si elle est blessée, sa va être de ta faute Potter! dit-il sèchement


End file.
